powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Seer
The ability to use the powers and characteristics of a seer archetype. Note that this is essentially a definition of an archetype/concept. Also Called *Augur *Clairvoyant *Diviner *Fortune Teller *Oracle *Prophet *Soothsayer Capabilities The user possesses the power of a seer (also called clairvoyant, prophet, oracle, or diviner), an individual who can see things hidden from others and also has the ability to predict the future or speak for the gods. A seer usually acts as a guide, whether it be for good or evil depends on the user in question. Seers also have special knowledge of the divine or supernatural realms and some receive special wisdom, power or understanding from deities or spirits. Seers are individuals closest to what one would call the "absolute truth" of the world. The abilities of each seer will vary as well as the cost, if there is any, for their gift. Applications *Extrasensory Perception **Accelerated Probability **Clairvoyance **Danger Intuition **Death Sense **Destiny Perception **Divination **Empathic Precognition **Flash Precognition **Numerology **Precognition **Precognitive Artistry **Precognitive Crafting **Precognitive Dreaming **Precognitive Speech **Prescience **Retrocognition **Time-Space Synesthesia **Xeno-Accelerated Probability Variations Powerful seers can reach nearly or even fully divine status: *Absolute Sight *Destiny Manipulation *Divine Communication *Enlightenment *Flawless Clairvoyance *Flawless Precognition *Meta Fate Manipulation *Nigh Omniscience/Omniscience *Omni-Perception *Prophecy Construction *Transcendent Connection Limitations *Seers connected to the gods may be limited to what god shows them. *Seers limitation will depend on the user but they can run the gamut. **Seeing things but unable to change them. **Seeing things but they are murky or unclear. **Seeing only possibilities. **The visions may take a toll on the mind and the body. Associations *Destiny Chosen *Divinity *Magic *Precognition Manipulation *Psionics Known Users See also Seers. Known Objects *All Seeing Eyes of God (Blood Blockade Battlefront) Gallery jeses.jpg|Jesus Christ (Religion) is the most powerful prophet ever in history and as the son of God he obtains incredible foresight on what's to come. Morgana Seer.jpg|Morgana (Merlin) has the magical gift of prophecy. Alien Id Seer.png|Alien Id (Valkyrie Crusade) is a alien seer who can exorcise evil spirits with her eyes. Multiple Eye H.png|Multiple Eye (Valkyrie Crusade) is an all-seeing seer. Wise Oracle.png|Wise Oracle (Valkyrie Crusade) has vast wisdom. Bran Stark Seer.jpg|Brandon Stark (Game of Thrones) is a Greenseer and the new Three-Eyed Raven. File:Three-Eyed_Raven.jpg|Bran meets the Three-Eyed Raven (Game of Thrones) in his real form. Cisco Vibe.jpg|Cisco Ramon (The Flash) also known as Vibe has metahuman abilities that allow him to "vibe" the future. File:Madame-web.jpg|Madame Web/Cassandra Webb (Marvel) File:Irene_Adler.jpg|Destiny/Irene Adler (Marvel) File:Astral_Premonition_Phoebe_8x09.gif|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) Sybill Trelawney.jpg|Although Sybill Trelawney (Harry Potter) was generally thought of as a charlatan, almost every prediction she made throughout the series (including the ones not made under the influence of Second Sight) came true. TheSeerInfoBox.png|Because she has the power to see the future, The Seer (Charmed) she is a top adviser to the Source of all Evil. Krya.jpg|Kyra (Charmed) another Demonic Seer. crone.jpg|Although not using the title, The Crone (Charmed) is considered a Seer. She was a well respected advisor to powerful evil demons and a powerful demon herself. Melinda_Warren.jpg|Melinda Warren (Charmed) ancestor of the Charmed Ones made the prophecy of them. Verdona's Mana Energy.jpg|Verdona (Ben 10) Gwen's Clairvoyance.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Divine Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Temporal Powers